Razor
|kana = レイザー |rōmaji = Reizā |name = Razor |manga debut = Chapter 145 |anime debut = Episode 79 (1999) Episode 65 (2011) |japanese voice = Tohru Furusawa (G.I. Final OVA) Takaya Kuroda (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Purple |eyes = Black |occupation = G.I. Gamemaster |type = Emission |abilities = 14 Devils Emitted Ball |Abilities = 14 Devils Emitted Ball}} Razor (レイザー, Reizā) is one of the Gamemasters and creators of Greed Island. Personality Razor is generally laid back and friendly, showing little to no animosity toward other people, even those who have come to challenge him. However, when confronting someone or battling he is ruthless and competitive, but very reasonable. He does not take disobedience lightly and readily punishes those who break the rules. He does not openly look down upon people with weaker abilities than his, and takes no notice of disparities in age or experience when fighting. Razor treats Gon as an adult, not a child, and holds a lot of respect for him; he both admires and envies Gon for the trust that Ging places in him. Background Razor was a criminal in the past but was caught by Ging and given a life sentence. Ging then enlisted his help to create Greed Island. It was during this time that the two became friends and Ging told Razor about his son Gon. Plot Greed Island arc Razor first appears to expel the Phantom Troupe after they attempt to enter the island illegally. He is a key person to face in order to obtain one of the hardest designated cards of the game. To get the card, the challengers must confront Razor and his 14 Devils and defeat them in different sporting events. All of his pirates are trained Nen users. It's learned that the real 14 Devils were not the pirates that follows him but his ability to emit 14 nen creatures at will. Each creature is numbered from 1-14 with a Zero numbered one acting as referee for the dodge ball match; he can also merge them together, which will make them stronger. He can also emit nen into a ball (or create a ball from nen) and throw it at his opponent, which is extremely strong and could critically injure or kill his opponent on a direct hit. He was defeated in a deadly dodgeball game by Gon's allied party ーconsisting of Gon, Killua, Biscuit, Hisoka, and several other players hired by Battera. He was entrusted by Gon's father that he was not to hold back against his son should he ever come to Greed Island. Razor later revealed to Gon that he was formerly a convict captured by Ging and brought to the island as a prisoner. Inspired by Ging's spirit, Razor helped him create Greed Island and became the warden for the convicts. He also became one of Ging's best friends and was entrusted to look after the island as one of its Gamemasters. Abilities & Powers Enhanced strength: Razor seems to be very strong. He was able to stop Goreinu's throw (covered with Nen) using only one hand without using Nen. Even the members of the Phantom Troupe acknowledge his strength. Enhanced durability: After receiving a Nen bolstered ball from Gon, he seemed to receive no or minimum damage from the impact. High accuracy: When Razor uses his nen emitted ball, he could accurately hit objects even from a distance. It was shown when he spiked the ball to hit the boat used by the Phantom Troupe Nen Razor is an Emitter, so he also has decent Enhancement and Manipulation skills as well. He also has a very strong aura. When he placed some of his aura on an ordinary volleyball, Killua said that it weighted as heavy as a bowling ball. Combined with his strength, Razor could easily destroy anyone hit by the ball. This is the reason why Goreinu's nen beast shattered when it took a direct hit from Razor. Category:Greed Island Convicts Category:Characters Category:Nen users Category:Emitters Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Razor's Pirates Category:Male characters